Sassy's Journey
by Sea-angel28
Summary: Sassy was alone, no ma, no siblings, she was alone in a dark damp horrible place. Sassy could hear the meow of cats and the crys of dogs. She was in a pound. But not just any pound, to her it was the pound of hell. It lacked happiness, love, and care. Re


Sassy's Journey By Sea-Angel28 Notes: the address in this story is made up by me, it is not where I reside and if the person who lives here reads this I am not trying to give away any personal information. It is true that pounds like the one sassy is in acutually exisit and unfortunatly random people do not buy shelters and turn them into adoption agencys for Cats and Dogs, it is a sad fact that every day dogs and cats are being killed because they can not get home, please support your local humane society for the sake of dogs and cats and other animals! ***also*** if you buy a kennel pal from Build a Bear work shop $1 of your purchase goes the the United States Human Society to help dogs and cats find homes! Support out Best Friends!!!!  
  
Sassy was a Kitten, but not just any kitten she was a "Pedigree" one of those types of cats that was purly Siamese or English Short Hair. With no hint what so ever of anything other that Himilayan, Sassy was irregular. That may seem odd for she was regestered under AKC (the American Kennel Club for cats and dogs) yet, she wore no coller, and she had no mirco chip. She was no where near her home, not even her evil owners home. And now she was here in a dark damp place, it was like hell. This certanly was no place for an animal, yet a kitten to be.  
  
It was a cold, dark, rainy night. Sassy and her brother Midnight were playing. Sassy mother Duchess, was settling all her children in when she noticed one was missing. It was around 8:00 and Duchess was extremely tired, but for some odd reason the back door was open, the family certainly did not have any dogs and besides even if they did they wouldn't have left the door open on a rainy night. But it was and just as Duchess walked into the big ballroom like living room she saw a WOMAN dressed in black clothing, clutching her little kit, Sassy.  
  
The woman was talking sweetly to the kitten and just as she turned around she was face to face with Duchess. The woman rushed past Duchess hoping the feline would not scratch her, but Duchess was too fast and cut a deep wound on the womans face. "No! Duchess, bad kitty!" yelled Jenna (the owner) it had so turned out that the woman had been paying for Sassy and was making last words to the owners." " Mama, Mama don't let her take me help!! Help!" Sassy's tone was as heart piercing as a knife. All Duchess could do was sit there on the floor and watch as her only daughter was gone from her forever, like the wind.  
  
A few days later the woman "Kayla" (as she was called) talked excitedly to Sassy, telling her that she was just perfect for her 12 year old daughter, who today was coming home from her birthday trip to hawaii. "I've got a surprise for you Leila!" "oh mama what can it possible be! Oh don't tell me it's the whole new desiner wardrobe you promised me!" "No, no that will come later  
  
but for now.." " Oh mama you din't have to!! She is so cute!" Kayla held Sassy by the abdomin while Leila reached out to cuddle her like a stuffed animal. "do you like her?" "of course shes the best ! I'll name her Daisy- Lou." All to lovely Name for a cat don't cha think? No! it's a terrible name how could you possibly think it is nice!  
  
Two days later Leila came home from her qoute on quote "rich kid" school, Leaf Ridge Academy. She walked into the kitchen only to find a birght white crisp envelop. "It can only be one thing!" she murmured. She held it up to the light there was a big white sheet covering up the secret form inside. Just to make sure she read the address, and it read neatly:  
  
Leaf Ridge Academy  
  
Ms. Kayla E. Jackson  
Re: Leilia Solai Jackson  
1456 E. Belmont road  
Los Angeles ca. 90523  
  
She Carefully opened the envolope she already knew what it was, for Mrs. Woodmanson had aleady told her class. Since Leila was (in her mind) the perfect student, the perfect daughter, and the perfect girl she knew what to expect from her REPORT CARD.  
  
Now unfourtunatly Sassy never took a liking to the girl for she thought that the girl was a spoiled little miss perfect. So Sassy ignored her ignorant owner and went out of her way to make Leila act a little more respectful. Now how (you might ask) can a CAT change the way of a person? Well you will just have to find out.  
  
Leila opened the little package and guess what it was? Yes it was what she thought it would be a report card. But this report card was so perfect with straight A's in every columb, 100's in the percentage columb and all of her teacher comments were just simply: Out standing work! But, alas she caught her eye on the  
  
last columb, Social Studies. Leila looked at the comment expecting to see a perfect comment, for she THOUGHT that the new teacher, Miss Soney would be just like everybody else and give her the perfect comment for she was such a "perfect" little girl! The comment was: (drum roll please) student is performing well but lacks good Citizenship. Leila was enraged but, her emotions calmed down when she saw that Miss Soney gave her a 100% for her overall grade. She flattend it out on the counter and left it there unsupervised and easy pray for a sneaky feline. Sassy proudly walked up to Leilas fresh report card and lovingly made a yellow stain on it!((  
  
When Leila found it she was enraged with anger and threw Sassy outside!:O:O Sassy of course was delighted to leave her so called perfect owner she left and never came back. As she was wondering along the streets, a Van with barks and Meows from inside pulled up next to were Sassy was peacefully napping.  
  
When she suddenly awoke she found herself in a net, and them promptly thrown into the back of that van. And her find her, Sassy was alone, no ma, no siblings, she was alone in a dark damp horrible place. Sassy could hear the meow of cats and the crys of dogs. She was in a pound. But not just any pound, to her it was the pound of hell. It lacked happiness, love, and care. There was no TlC. She had stale water for two weeks, she got food that was extremely hard, and her litter box had a uncomfortable aroma.  
  
She awoke one morning, when she noticed a man looking at the cats. The lady was saying how if these cats are not adopted soon they will be killed. Then man paused stroking his chin in thinking mode. Then he precisely took out a wade of cash and counted them. Promptly he gaved 10 hundred dollar bills to the lady and murmured " I will give you five days to move your things leave the animals here, they will be in my care from now on.  
  
After a few months the man, known as Dr. Janson, painted and had all the cages replaced and redone. The former pound was now an animal adoption center for dogs and cats. Sassy's quarters were white with a plastic door and a privite house for naps and privite times. She was fed well and was provided twice a day with meals (dry and wet food) and had fresh water every day. Dr. Janson had a medical room for when animals got sick, he even had a special sick bay room were animals were put in cages and were they could be monitored and given there doses of medicine  
  
preciely. The cold, damp, dark, dungeon like Pound was transformed into a brite, happy, living space. After months of being there Sassy had become quite comfortable, since the number of animals were never less and never more, they were alwaysed balenced. One day a Woman came in she said she had lost her daughters kitten. Sassy immitietly recognized her as Kayla, Sassy hit in her private space. " excuse me I lost my kitty  
  
a few months ago, she is a purebred Himilayan Kitten, she is very special to my daughter Leila, do happen to have one?, we have searched everywhere for her and we fear the most of what could have possibly happened to her!" " Kittens arent safe outdoors, lady if I were you I would just not get a kitten if your daughter was foolish enough for a kitten of a few weeks, to be thrown out the door im sorry miss but I have work to do!" Dr. Janson had seen Sassy hide for he did know what had happened to Sassy.  
  
That night Dr. Janson walked up to Sassy's room and peered into the cage. He thought a little and looked into his Palm Piolot Pro." Humm its Janice's Birthday today I wonder?" he murmerd and looked into the kittens bright, round eyes. " you look as if you've been through a lot kit." He spoke softly to the kitten. "Do you mind if I make you my dauhters kitten?" Sassy's eyes glowed. It seems as if Sassy understood Dr. Janson for she spent the rest of her life with his daughter Janice, whom which she had an everlasting bond with. (((((((((((( 


End file.
